Resident Evil:Extraction
by Ramirek
Summary: Now that Leon has awoke from his "dream" He has met up with an old friend. He is now up against one of the toughest fights in his life. And more secrets of Umbrella are revealed. Chapter 7 is now up. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Before reading, Please read Resident Evil: Reborn.

Resident Evil: Extraction

"lets get out of here before anything else happens." It was dark. You could see it through the windows of the facility. "Good idea." The two figures walked through the halls of the Umbrella facility. "All of this planning for nothing." He looked at me and chuckled.

"Well…. We should plan some more… or at least try finding the group. I bet they think I'm dead." I put on a smile. "Yeah. Four months missing would lead to an assumption that you're dead." Vincent was not a bad guy. Just needed more training. "You think?" I smirked. We ran through the EXIT door and ran down the stairs avoiding anything that would slow us down. There had to be a way underground but we would need more planning. We had gotten information. Saddler wasn't the only one in this. It seems old Wesker was planning this for years. Revenge on S.T.A.R.S. it wasn't that surprising to find out he was the mastermind of all this. I mean the guy was mad. We got out the exit and outside there was nothing but the lighting of the moon. We had cleared out the zombies and Las Plagas creatures everyday for four months. It got boring but it was worth knowing who had really planned this. I should've killed Wesker when I had the chance. Soon enough Saddler got tired and sent out more creatures at us and some Umbrella agents our to kill us. We took action of course and pissed them off even more. Vincent surprised me on how much he hated Umbrella dearly. He had lost his love of his life during the outbreak. How sad that must be. Just like everyone In this world losing people they love every second of their lives. I will change this world….. and I will destroy Umbrella once and for all. But first it was time to regroup.

"Damnit! I hate surprises!" Kevin complained. "Live with it. There will always be one in every room." Alex replied. "shut up you two and lets keep searching for people who might still be alive." Jane said. "Well maybe if we look for Leon… he probably knows-"

"Leon is dead we made official two months ago." Jill cut him off. They were now a search group. Looking for people who weren't infected and ending the lives of the undead. Nothing big happened after the incident. There was crying and that was it. They got over the fact that two of there teammates were dead and there was nothing they could have done about it. "lets just get out of here. There is nothing in here." Alex said frowning. "I agree… four months and we haven't found anyone, I think we should stop and look for this bastard. Maybe put and end to this shit." Kevin said. Jill nodded and so did the others. Their mission now was to go after Saddler and destroy the virus.

"Leon… where would they be?" Vincent looked at me. "I don't know." They would be across the U.S by now. "I have a suggestion." My eyes widened. I couldn't breathe at all. It was as if I were looking at ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**You know what?" There was a voice coming from one of the smaller buildings.**

**I turned around and saw a man wearing army pants and a tight black shirt with a red burette. "You heard me. Back up all of you!" He had a TMP in his hand and was belted with flash grenades. "Sorry for interrupting but I have orders to kill you all." He smiled. Then he glanced at me. "Leon .S. Kennedy! No surprise." He jumped down. He had a great amount of strength to jump from ten feet possibly fifteen. "Who is this guy?" Chris asked. Everyone looked at me with confusion. **

"**You heard him… no time for reunions." Chris smirked. The man started walking towards us. "Don't act like you don't know me Kennedy." He smiled evilly.**

**His name was Jack Krauser. Two years ago he was killed in an accident in a mission. The helicopter crashed and he was pronounced dead. He worked alongside with me for the government. Somehow he's alive and not on our side. I then looked at Chris. " Ill explain how we are alive. I know what the bastard did." I nodded the stared at Krauser. I heard a humming noise in the air. "That's my ride." Krauser smiled. I saw choppers and they were carrying these crates on the belly of each choppers. "Shit…. We all run right when they drop." I said. "What is in there Leon?" Ada asked. "You should know… I'm sure Wesker has shown you one of the B.O.W weapons." She widened her eyes. The choppers had the umbrella logo on each side. Surely, Wesker was helping Saddler out since he vanished. The funniest thing I noticed was that there was no PLAGAs nor zombies near us at all…. It was completely empty. "Farewell Leon!" Krauser yelled through the humming of the choppers. Soon each crate was falling to the earth. When we heard the crash it was time to run as fast as possible… we didn't have enough ammo to fight these creatures called Hunters. We heard screeches and there was about ten green lizard-like things coming at us in incredible speed. I stopped. "Leon! No!" I didn't dare look back at Vincent. I pointed my tmp at the upcoming hunters and started shooting at them. "Damnit Leon!" Chris yelled. Chris and Vincent then joined me in the shooting. One of the hunters jumped up. I nodded at Chris and then looked up seeing the hunter land on Ada. I than pointed my tmp at the green bastards head and started shooting. Chris and Vincent stopped shooting and then I glared at them. "That's it?" Chris looked surprised. "I guess… damn things left me without any ammo." Vincent replied. I smiled. "Lets go find the others and then we can start bringing these bastards one by one." Chris laughed. "Leon…. First let me explain what happened during these four months. There is things you need to know before we move on. Strangest thing happened when he said that... I had fallen unconcious.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nothing made sense….. Krauser…. Chris….. Ada…..And Everything around me.

"Leon!" I heard screaming. "Leon!" Again I made out the words… someone was calling to me. "Leon get up! We have to go!" It sounded like Claire. I slightly opened my eyes.

There was no way in hell that this was all an illusion. It couldn't be. I looked around puzzled. I looked at everyone surrounding me. Chris, Ada, Claire, Jill, Alex, Kevin, and Jane. "Leon are you alright?" Chris asked. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." I wasn't fine, I was confused. This all didn't make sense. I got up and brushed myself off. "What happened?"

I asked. "Well…. Long story short. You got knocked out by that thing." I was puzzled. Was Chris talking the Verdugo? "What thing?" He looked at me in confusion. "What that Salazar brought out on you." I looked around. Then I looked at the shards of ice on the floor. It was the Verdugo in pieces. This wasn't happening. Was I unconscious during this whole period? All the stuff that I had experienced was all a hallucination…. A dream. But it was so real. And Krauser, I am sure he is working with Saddler and umbrella. I know I did not have a dream of a ghost all of a sudden. I looked at Chris.

"How?" I asked. "Ask him… he saved your life. I looked behind Chris and saw Vincent. What if I wasn't dreaming. What if I actually saw the future? "Vincent right?" He then smiled at me. "Yes… How did you know?" "just a hunch." Yeah right. "They're sending him now….. from what I read he should be here in no later than five minutes." I stared at him. "Who's he?" He looked back with a frown. "Jack Krauser." I smiled. "And what is so big that we have to go now for?" I remembered the hunters that came out of those crates. "they're called Hunters, they're green-" "Yes we all know what they are… we've had pass encounters with those lizard bastards." Chris replied angrily. "Well…. Lets fight then…. Running wont do shit." Alex had a point. For a second there I forgot what I dreamt. "I agree…. We fought other things bigger than lizard humanoids." I nodded…. Everything that happened, Chris and Ada dead, the giants attacking, and the four months never happened. I guess I have to live with the fact that it was all a figment of my imagination. "Lets get ready… I bet he will be ready himself." I figured since my dream that Krauser would be wearing a belt of flash grenades and carrying a tmp with him. No doubt about it that he would bring choppers with the hunters. We walked out the store and surprisingly no creatures were around. It was strange not seeing any zombies around. I would love to have some fun with them. As soon as we got outside there was this massive crate, the ones used in by the docks. "These aren't hunters…." Chris said. "They wouldn't need a crate like that." Claire replied. I looked around. Then I saw a shadowy figure climbing in top of one of the crates. "Leon .S. Kennedy!" He shouted my name out. Talk about deja vu. "Why are you calling my name out?" I asked. "You are wanted by both Saddler and Umbrella… you either come with me or face the consequences!" Who the hell does he think I am? " No thanks." I smiled looking at the crates, wondering what evil was lurking inside of there. "Very well then…." He kicked the latch securing the lid to open. "Have fun!" He laughed. Krauser then threw a flash grenade at out feet causing us to go blind for the next sixty seconds. "Everyone back inside!" Vincent yelled.

"Where is inside?" Kevin replied. "Everyone drop to the floor now!" I shouted. There was something walking around us. It seemed blinded too. "Everyone ok?" I asked.

I got a reply from something grabbing me up into the air. "That can't be good." I heard Alex's voice. I felt breathing right on my neck and the smell of rotten flesh blasted right in my mouth. I gagged. "Leon.... I think that's a tyrant." I stared at Chris. "what?.... I'm just informing you what that thing is that's holding you up." He smiled. I looked back at the tyrants face. "eh…. Let me go please?" I asked a moronic question. The next thing I saw was the sky moving fast. "Leon!" I heard Jill shout my name. My body was in pain. I then saw something coming at me with marvelous speed. "oh…. Shit" I rolled over to the other side of the wall where I was inches away from the tyrants body. Its claw got stuck on the brick wall of one of Raccoon City's store. "Well.. well… looks like you are stuck my friend." And again….. Flying through the air. This time bleeding by the impact. I guess this tyrant doesn't like playing games. "Leon are you all right?" Alex asked. If I were alright I wouldn't be moving and there wouldn't be blood. "no…." I replied. Chris ran over with a shotgun at hand. "Need help?" He asked. I looked at him. He laughed.  
"It's stronger than the others…. They've enhanced it." "They enhanced it with Las Plagas Virus." I saw the tyrant running towards us. "Ready?" I nodded. I grabbed the shotgun and aimed at the tyrant. I then got a random thought. About my dream. It was confusing and there was no point to it. It hasn't been four months. Chris and Ada are fine. Krauser and Vincent are here. I shot at the tyrant forgetting the dream I had. There is no point in remembering something that never happened. I saw pieces of flesh falling off the undead.

It was still coming. The virus has gotten stronger…… it's like the undead can't be killed. Saddler was going too far with his plan now. I saw Vincent behind the Tyrant, shooting at it with a sub-machine gun. The tyrant swung his arm around crazily. It had the same effect as the Gigantes. The parasite was attached to the Tyrants back. I got lifted somehow. Krauser had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Krauser you bastard!" Chris yelled. I saw another crate being dropped. Then three more. "Have fun!" Krauser said. I was on a rooftop. Krauser sitting down a few feet away. It was night time and I kept hearing gun shots. "How wonderful what this thing does." He whispered. I stood up. I noticed we were on a helicopter landing site. It was only me and Krauser. "Orders are Orders Leon." I was confused…. He wasn't wearing a shirt which meant something was about to happen. "It is time for you to Die!" I had no weapons, nothing to defend myself, what the hell am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared at Krauser who reached for his knife. "Let's see how well you've gotten." He smiled and threw the knife at me. I caught it at its hilt. He reached for the knife on the floor next to his feet. He looked at me with crazed eyes.

"Shall I start?" He said smirking. He walked towards me. I held the hilt tightly, stood my ground, and waited for Krauser to strike. He lunged forward at me and our knives collided with a screeching sound. He laughed and kicked me to the ground.

"You have to do better than that Kennedy." He said smiling.

I got up and ran straight towards him. I threw my knife at him as I ran. He blocked it with his knife. It landed a few feet away from where he stood. I distracted him with what I did and punched him. He let his knife hit the ground.

"Fight like a man Krauser." I said.

I kept punching him till he started bleeding. Krauser had a devilish smile. I reached for his knife, Picked it up and slashed his chest. Krauser swung backwards. He stared upwards at me. "You bastard, That actually stung."

"I'm sorry." I threw the knife at him. He rolled over to the right as the knife landed on the floor. It was stuck there. Krauser rolled back over to the knife. I ran for the knife. As I reached for the knife Krauser kicked me back. I landed not far from him. He picked up the knife. "Pity." He said.

He jumped towards me, knife in both hands. I rolled to my left as he landed, knife stuck on the floor. Krauser chuckled. I looked to the side where I saw my knife. I picked it up. As soon as I picked up the knife Krauser stood to my side. I held onto the knife. Krauser went to kick me as I stuck my knife into his knee. Blood dripped from his right leg. He yelled in pain. "That's It!" He ripped off his shirt. Krauser's veins showed on his left arm. Things that looked like worms crept upwards. He looked up at the moon. "I'm not a werewolf Leon, I am more powerful than that." Krauser said.

"I'm like a God." I stood up. "No not a god." I grabbed Krauser's knife. "More." He whispered. I held onto it tightly. Krauser's arm started to bulge. It looked swollen. "You will now witness the power of Las Plagas." He yelled up at the sky. "Show me your power!" His arm spit in two. Blood dripped from what looked like a spear. He looked at me and laughed. His arm was now deformed into a tentacle-like spear. It looked metallic.

"My arm can now cut through anything." Krauser said. "And the first thing it's going to cut is You!" He lunged at me with his arm. He was fast. I blocked with my knife. An even louder screech this time. It wasn't a knife fight anymore. It was a fight for my life.

He kicked me down to the ground. I landed on my back. He jumped up and swung with his left arm. I rolled to the left. His arm stuck through the building's floor. I took advantage, picked up his knife, and ran towards him. Krauser, with wide eyes, struggled to get his arm out. I jabbed the knife into his throat. Blood came rushing out onto the knife. He looked up at me. He tried saying something but couldn't. He smiled. I took the knife out of his throat. "K-Kill me you son of a –." I lunged my knife into his skull this time. He didn't deserve to live. I walked towards the edge of building. I looked down. There stood a Tyrant fighting some civilians. Those civilians were the people I were with before I was held captive by Krauser. I ran towards the door that read EXIT. I made my way to the first floor. I heard shooting coming out from the building. I made my way through the six zombies. I opened the door and saw the Tyrant running straight towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I threw the knife in my hand at it's head. It roared as it fell down on the ground.

"Freaking piece of shit." Kevin kicked the beast. It formed a puddle of blood.

I looked at Chris and Kevin. "Why did it go down so quick?" I scratched my head in confusion. "Well…. You were up there for a while and we did have a problem with our guns." Chris said. "Problems?" I asked. "We ran out of ammo." Kevin said. "Then it's good that I came at the right moment, but it still doesn't answer my question, These things take hours to kill." I looked back at Chris. "We brought the heavy machinery." He smiled. "Riight…" I replied. "Where are the others?" Kevin pointed towards the building across from us. "Hotel?" I asked. "The least we can do for now…. I told them to stay there till we took care of this." I looked down at the Tyrant. I grabbed the knife from where I hit it. Its blood dripped from the tip of my knife. "You got a cloth?" I asked Kevin. "In the hotel." He sighed.

We walked towards the lobby. We saw the others at the desk where you would check in.

They waved at me and smiled. "Took you long enough." Claire smiled. "It's not like if I planned this." I said. "Let them go boys!" We looked up at the glass ceiling where a helicopter hovered above. It let go of three gigantes that were latched onto the bottom of it. The ceiling crashed down on us. Glass fell everywhere. Two of the gigantes landed wrong and died. One of them fell on it's legs and crushed them during impact. It roared in pain as it tried to stand up. I heard the bone crushing in its knees. The other fell on its neck. A big crack lie thunder could be heard. It was severely bleeding and left a pool of blood. The last one unfortunately survived its fall. But it didn't attack us at first.

"Chris what do we have left?" I heard Claire whisper. "A fully loaded tmp about a hundred bullets, three rockets and shotgun with about fifteen shells." He replied. "Perfect." I said.

"What's perfect Mr. Kennedy?" Salazar stood on the monsters back. He made his way down. "It's perfect that your midget ass actually looked like a penguin coming down from it's back." Kevin shouted. "Oh really??" Salazar said infuriated. "Now!" Salazar shouted. "Chris hand me the launcher!" I said. The gigante came charging at us. I took the rocket launcher and aimed at it's head. I then shot at it. The gigante flew backward landing on Salazar. Its face now showed the remains of its skull.

"Should've never done that. Big mistake." We looked up at a monitor at the corner of the building. "Saddler." Vincent whispered. "Don't you know what this virus does?" He asked. I put the rocket launcher down and signaled Kevin to reload it. Saddler laughed. "It's so funny how Americans don't realize what is in front of them."

"What are you talking about?" I shouted. "Look at the wall Leon." He smiled devilishly.

At the wall was something strange. It looked almost like a plant. "What the hell is that?" I heard Alex shout. He took the tmp and slowly walked towards it shooting at it. It grumbled as if disturbed. "Alex No!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alex No!" I yelled. He kept shooting at the thing. "Stop!" I shouted. I ran towards him. If I had more time I could've saved him. I just needed more time. A tentacle like thing came out of the plant. It looked like a head. It had took Alex in its mouth and eaten him. I heard the bone crunching in its mouth. Blood poured down its mouth. Alex was dead.

"Alex!" Jane screamed. "Hold her back Chris!" I shouted. I took the tmp that Alex had dropped. I held it tightly in my hands. I aimed at the mysterious being. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" It sounded like Salazar. I looked at where the voice came from.

"I warned you all." Saddler clicked off. I heard laughter echoing from the creature.

More tentacles came out and swiped at me. I evaded its attacks. I shot at the head. It roared and my head started spinning. I looked at the others and waved at Claire. She nodded and ran towards me with a rocket launcher. "Claire? Claire!" I heard Chris yell.

"That tickles!" Salazar laughed. I shot at him more. He roared again and I saw Salazar coming out from the back of the monsters head. He showed his face to us and started cursing at us. "Claire Now!" I shouted. I saw Claire aim the rocket launcher at Salazar.

"Damn Americans!" Salazar yelled. Claire shot at the monster. Salazar went back into his hiding place. I smiled. It his the monster right in the eye. It screeched. I saw a frown on the others faces. My smile went away as soon as I saw a tentacle his Claire. She flew against the wall and laid unconscious. "Claire!" Chris yelled. My eyes widened not in fear, but in shock. Salazar laughed this time in a more deeper voice. "You will all die here!" He roared. I took the tmp and shot at Salazar. The monster seemed to deflect the bullets. This time I had my eyes open. I saw how to defeat Salazar. It seemed that I had to bring Salazar out of his hiding place. "When will you ever learn?" Salazar came back out from hiding. He was stuck to the back of the monster. "Die!" He roared again. I ran towards the rocket launcher. "Oh no you don't!" Salazar said. He swiped at me with his tentacle like features. I grabbed the rocket launcher and held onto it. "Jill Rocket!" I yelled. Jill ran towards the pile of ammunition we had and took out a rocket. "Leon!" I got up and ran towards Jill. Salazar roared once more. You can tell he was pissed off. She threw the rocket at me. I threw the rocket launcher down and dove for the rocket. Salazar's tentacles swiped at me again. I got up again and walked towards the rocket launcher. I picked it up and reloaded it. "NO!" Salazar yelled. He went back into his hiding. I set the rocket launcher aside and took the tmp. I started shooting at the monstrosity. It roared. "No! No! No! No!" Salazar screamed. He came out his hiding. It seemed that he didn't control the creature. The creature controlled him. I smiled as I aimed the rocket launcher at Salazar. His eyes widened. I shot the rocket right into his tiny skull. The creature and Salazar roared. The combination of the two sounded demonic. The monsters head swerved around crazily. It's final roar sounded more like a scream. A deafening scream. It laid there dead. I turned around to see Chris holding onto Claire. Jill walked towards them. Claire still laid unconscious. I looked at Jane who was in tears. Kevin was sitting next to her. Ada was nowhere to be found. I looked back at Kevin who looked much paler than usual. He coughed. Blood came out. I walked to Jill and Chris. I looked down at Claire who was now gaining consciousness. "We got a problem." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wesker sat at the other side of the conference room table. He was terribly bored. I should be head of Umbrella by now! He thought. On the opposite side of him sat Ozwell E. Spencer in his wheelchair. That crippled old fool still isn't dead.

"By now the whole world should be infected." William Birkin said.

Wesker had thought that cloning Birkin was a bad idea. But then again… Infecting him with the G-Virus wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Good… Now… We… Are… One.. Step… Closer… To.. Finishing… What.. We.. Started." Spencer barely had enough oxygen to speak.

"By all means we still have those that tend to "Stall" us."

"Don't you worry about that Doctor Mattis." Wesker grinned.

"If.. Matters.. Get … Worse… Albert.. You.. Will.. Take.. Care… Of … Them… Yourself." Spencer huffed then put on a smile.

Wesker's eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

"What?!" He shouted.

"You heard him.. Albert." Birkin grinned.

"May I remind you who took a blood sample of you and cloned you?" Wesker was enraged.

"May I remind you who tends to doublecross everyone?!" Birkin shouted.

Wesker got up from his seat and eyed spencer. "What?"

"May I remind EVERYONE who thought up of this?! May I also remind you who kept YOU alive Spencer?!"

"Yes… But…. You.. Would… Kill.. Me… And.. Take… Over."

Weskers eyes now filled with anger.

"That's.. What.. I.. Thought." Spencer said.

"If I were to do that Spencer, I'd kill you now. I have the perfect chance right now." Wesker banged his fist on the table.

What if you're waiting for the right moment?" Birkin smiled.

"Shut up Birkin or I'll-"

"Kill me Albert?!" Birkins eyes looked crazed. That's exactly what Wesker needed. The G-Virus mixed with a crazed man.

Spencer chuckled. "What's so funny?" Wesker asked.

"Your… Plan." Spencer replied. Wesker looked at Spencer than the others.

"You're all quiet!" Birkin said cheerfully.

Wesker stared at Gabriel, Stephen, James, and Anthony.

"Saddler." Gabriel replied.

"Is on his own." Wesker said.  
"But he doesn't work with us right?" Stephen asked.

"Why worry aboput some bio-terroist? We're lucky that he even helped spread the virus. Also, He is a distraction for our "Friends"." Wesker said.

"He will soon be out of the picture. My concern is that someone in the group will ask for you, Albert." Birkin frowned.

"That is why we must hurry." Gabriel said.

"We've sent out Tyrants, Lickers, and even Jack Krauser." Stephen added.

"Krauser was just a pawn. Took a sample of Las Plagas virus and merged." Wesker said.

"He let it take over him."

Spencer waved over to James.

"I… Need… Sleep." He huffed.

James walked over to Spencer's wheelchair and pushed him through the door.

"I'll… Be… Back.. Later." He said as he exit.

"After Saddlers gone what do we do?" Stephen asked.

"Lets hope it doesn't get to that" Wesker smiled. Spencer I wont kill you now, but I will do it someday. But for now we'll just handle things ourselves. I won't let this.. this Clone! Get in our way!

"This isn't good." Chris said.

"Of course it isn't I just busted my ass back there!" Claire smiled.

"Oh dear." Saddler was on a monitor screen.

"It seems that Salazar has failed me… Oh well!" His smile angered me.

"Leon I have another present for you!" He chuckled.

"No more games Saddler!"

"Oh just one more "IT" Has been waiting to get out and have some fun." He clicked off.

"Damnit." I muttered. "It?" Jill asked.

I heard tires screeching outside Then a crash. "What the hell was that?" Kevin's voice was weak. "You okay?" Claire asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sick." Kevin looked much paler.

"Pack up we're going to find "It"." I said looking outside.


End file.
